Gallagher High: Sophmore year
by yougotrejected
Summary: You've read Japan and Gallagher High. now travel back in time to the year before going to Japan, before meeting new friends, and before the dreaded Ms. Chow. Follow Sophmore year with Noah,Rose,Kami, Cori, April, Ana, sector V and lots lots more.
1. New people

Hey i have another story it might be better than the rest but I have no idea yet. This story will have both my oc Noah and sisters ,yougotburned, oc kami will be in this. This is in their teen years.

(Kuki's point of view)

We are all in the main room watching TV when the alarm for an emergence meeting started to go off. We all got up and ran to the meeting room.

"What's up numbuh one", I asked as we sat down.

"The TND is expanding and we are getting two new operatives add to are sector", Nigel stated standing behind the podium.

"Really are they boys are girls", Abby said

"They are twins and girls"

"Ya I hope the like rainbow monkeys", I yelled jumping up and down.

"When are they coming", Hoagie asked

"Well they should be here soon so we need to clean and get ready"

"Well Abby is going to get ready so can we leave"

"Yes", Nigel said

(No pov)

About three hours later there was a knock on the door and everybody jumped up to get the door. When we opened the door I saw two girls about my age maybe older. The one that came in first was in a pink off the shoulder shirt with a black mini skirt her hair was a reddish brown that went to her knees with a huge pink bow on it she had green eyes. The next girl that came in looked a lot like her sister the only difference in looks was her hair and eyes. Her hair was blonde and went all the way to her ankles with a huge bow on her head with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue off the shoulder shirt like her sister and a black mini skirt. They came in and took a seat in the main room. We sat down and asked a lot of questions.

"Why don't you guys tell us about yourselves", Nigel said

"Well okay I will go first", the girl in pink started "My name is Rose, I'm 16. I love to play the guitar and sing. My numbuh is 7.7 and I am into hand to hand combat like numbuh four", Rose stated scooting closer to him.

"Hey I'm Noah, Rose's twin, my numbuh is 7.8 and I am smart but clueless sometimes and I sing like my sister but I can sort of play the drums and paint and I take care of the pets along with building inventions", Noah said while shaking hands with everyone.

"Nice to meet you do you girls want separate rooms are share a room", Nigel asked

"Well if you have enough rooms then we would like separate rooms", Rose and Noah said in unison.

"We have plenty of rooms so we can just get you settled and ready to go just follow me", Nigel said walking out of the room.

(Noah's point of view)

We are walking down this long hallway when we came to a sudden stop. When I looked around them I saw numbuh three aka Kuki standing there and saying wait while she went into her room and brought out two welcome to are tree house rainbow monkeys they were pink with hearts on them.

"I hope you girls like rainbow monkeys", Kuki said walking over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes we do thanks", I answered for both of us

"Why did you give them rainbow dorks", I heard Wally yell

"They said they like rainbow monkeys"

"Whatever", Wally said walking off

We walked a little bit longer until we got to my room it was plain so fair but had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room and a dresser. I am going to turn that place into my dream room.

A little more down the hall we came to my sister Rose's room it looked the same has mine but when we decorate our rooms they will look completely different. After we looked at both of the rooms we got two people to help us pick out stuff for are rooms while Nigel recorded missions in his room. I chose to take Abby and Hoagie because I knew Rose would get more girly things than me so see can take Kuki and Wally. When we got to the mall we had to get sheets, converter, paint, posters, and decorations.

"What kind of stuff do you want Noah", Hoagie asked

"Something blue and black but the rest we just have to look for", I said

"Alright girly Abby suggest that we go get paint first", Abby said

"Okay let's go get those and then we need to get sheets and a converter to match", I blurted out

(Rose's point of view at the boardwalk about a mile from the mall her sister is at)

We already got some paint it is a light rose pink that Kuki helped picked out and are on our way to get a converter set to match. We got to this place and right as I stepped in there was this bed with the perfect set it was pink with black polka dots.

"I love this one" I yelled to them as they came near me

"It's awesome what do you think Wally", Kuki exclaimed looking at it

"It's okay I guess"

"Well I think it's awesome and getting it", I said grabbing the size I needed.

"That leaves only decorations", Kuki said

(Wally's point of view)

"cruddy Nigel cruddy Sheila why is he making me come with them to go shopping , I could be home playing video games instead were on a scavenger hunt for stuff pink I thought Kuki was the worst about cruddy girly stuff", I murmured.

(Noah's point of view)

We so far got paint and a converter set. The paint is a baby blue. The converter set is blue with black lines running around the sides with a pillow that says I'm awesome in big black letters. Now we only need to get decorations. We went in this store and found some pictures and easels so I can paint random things that pop in my head. When we were heading out the doors to the store I ran into one of my best friend Kami Drilovsky (Patton's never before seen twin sister!) as we both hit the floor we laughed. Kami has long, blonde hair that is usually into a messy bun and green eyes. She wears an oversized pink cameo jacket, black tank top, blue jean skirt, and pink cowgirl boots.

"Kami what are you doing here", I asked getting up

"Just shopping what about you"

"Getting stuff for my room in sector v's tree house"

"You got in awesome"

"Ya do you want to come help me paint and decorate"

"Yes that would be cool"

"Okay see you tomorrow"

"Bye", I called after her

It was getting late so once we got back to the tree house we went to sleep.

I hope you liked it please review this is my longest chapter yet and next chapter is when they do the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know its been awhile since I updated this story so here is the next chapter. I don't own anything other than Noah and Rose**

**Chapter: 2 **

(Noah's point of view)

I woke up about eight o'clock this morning. I walked over to Rose's room to wake her up.

"Rose wake up," I say shaking her.

"What do you want Noah I am trying to sleep," Rose ask putting her pillow on her head.

"You need to wake up it's our first day I want us to look like we are ready for anything," I say pulling her blanket off of her.

"Fine I am up."

"Good now get dressed I will be back," I say leaving her room and going back to mine.

When I got to my room I took a shower then got dressed in my usual outfit which is a baby blue off the shoulder shirt with a black mini skirt. I dried my hair and put it in a high pony tail and put a baby blue bow in it. I pulled on my socks and shoes. I walked to rose's room and knocked on the wall by a blank curtain.

"Come in" I heard my sister say

"Hey are you ready I thought we could go get breakfast with Kami," I say walking in.

Rose had on her regular outfit which is a rose pink off the shoulder shirt, black mini skirt. She had her hair down like usual with a rose pink bow in it.

"Ok so how do I look sis," Rose say spinning around

"You look like you do every day," I giggled

"Which Is?"

"Beautiful duh who are you trying to impress,"

"No one," Rose lied I know she lied because I am her twin and know her like I know the back of my hand.

"Whatever I will find out sooner or later," I laughed walking out of her room as she followed me.

We walk into the main room and saw Kuki and Abby. Kuki was wearing her oversized green sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. Abby was wearing a short sleeved long blue shirt and white shorts.

"Hey guy do you want to go get breakfast at waffle house with Rose, Kami, and I," I asked sweetly.

"You mean like a girls only morning," Kuki say jumping up and down.

"Yea," Rose chimed in.

"Are you going Abby?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Yea Abby will go," Abby say getting up from the couch.

(Abby's point of view)

Abby agreed to go with Noah and Rose to go eat. Abby thinks it will be good to get to know the new comers and hey now we have more girls than boys. We got in Noah's car it was a Baby blue mustang convertible . She really loves baby blue. When we got to waffle house Abby saw Kami. Kami was wearing an oversized pink cameo jacket, black tank top, blue jean skirt, and pink cowgirl boots as usual.

"Hey Kami," Abby heard Noah say running up and giving her best friend a hug.

"Hey Noah," Kami said as they did this hand shake thing.

We went in sided and sat at a booth and started talking.

"So tell me who do you guys like," Kuki started the conversation off.

"No one," Noah and Rose said at the same time.

"Liar," they said the same time pointing at each other.

"I am not lying," Noah said in defense.

"Neither am I," Rose said.

"That was funny to watch," Kuki stated in a laughing tone.

The waitress came after she said that. We all ordered waffles and milk of some kind Abby means who can come to waffle house and not get a waffle. The food came out about fifteen minutes later.

(Kami's point of view)

We finished our food and sat there for a while and talked.

"So are we going to do the rooms today," I asked

"Yea we better get going," Noah said getting up

We all followed her to her car. I had my brother, Patton drop me off so I could ride with Noah. When we got to the tree house Nigel, Hoagie and Wally were in the main room.

"Are you guys going to help paint and decorate?" Kuki asked

"Yea we can split up and get them both down today," hoagie says going up to us.

"How do we decide who goes with who," I asked

"Abby, Kami and I will go with Noah and Kuki, Wally and Nigel go with Rose," Hoagie stated

"Why did you pick it that way?" Wally asked.

"Because Abby and I like blue and Kami is her best friend," Hoagie stated with full confidence in his voice.

"Well ok lets get started I think that is fair," I said walking away

(Rose's point of view)

By the time night came around we had the walls painted, bed made, and the decorations that don't go on the walls in there.

"When do you think the walls will be dry?" I asked

"Maybe in an little lets go see if Noah needs more help," Kuki said walking out the door and down the hall.

We went in and all of our mouths dropped it was beautiful in there. Noah is a soon to be artist so on her baby blue walls she painted designs on them with black paint. They had everything up.

"How did you get everything up so soon?" I asked in awe.

"We just worked hard do you like it?" Noah asked me.

"Yes I love it come see mine the paint I think it is dry by now," I said pulling her to my room.

"Wow Rose you room is so pretty," Noah told me as she walked around the room.

"Lets put the pictures on the wall and the curtain for the door well I bought one do you like it?" I asked holding up a rose pink curtain with black letters that says 7.7.

"It's so cute lets put it up," Noah said as we went and put it up.

After we put everything on the walls and Noah's curtain up it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight," I said and gave my sister a hug and went to sleep.

**If you got this far that means you read it and thanks for reading it and please review to tell me what you think.**


	3. six flags

**I'm going to thank people this way now ok **

**Yougotburned: thanks I'll try and use contractions **

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: she will be in here if not this chapter the next**

**Anily and Emily: thanks for the reviews**

**Thanks to all of you that read it and reviewed. **

**I do not own KND**

** Chapter 3**

(Kami's point of view)

I woke up early this morning it is the last day of summer vacation and we are going to six flags.

"Get up," I yelled standing over Noah shaking her.

"Not now," Noah yelled throwing one of her many pillows at me.

"She is just like her sister," I thought to myself why I went to my bag and pulled out of a spray bottle of water. I went back over to her and sprayed it on her face.

"Kami I'm going to hurt," Noah said jumping out of her bed and chased me to the main room.

"Hurt me later you're up now lets get your sister," I said between laughs.

"Good luck with that," Noah said going to the kitchen.

"You're not going to help me," I huffed and followed her in the kitchen.

"No," Noah said purring rainbow munchies in a bowl then adding milk. "Do you want some," Noah asked handing me the box of cereal, milk and a bowl.

"Yea thanks," I grabbed the bowl and purred the milk in then the cereal. (A/N She actually does that meaning my sister yougotburned)

"You are so weird," Noah laughed

"How am I weird," I asked

"You put milk before your cereal"

"And how is that weird"

"It just is"

"Are you going to help me get Rose up or not," I asked

"Fine I know how to get her up anyways"

We finished our cereal and went to wake up Rose.

"Rose get up we are going to six flags," I said shaking her

"Kami let me try," Noah said and went down to her ear "you can invited anyone you want," Noah said in her ear it took a while until she sat up.

"Who are you going to invite," Noah asked

"Um….How about Ana and Cori?" Rose asked getting up all the way.

"Ok call and see if she wants to come while we go and get dressed," Noah said and walked out of the room.

(Rose's point of view)

"Hey Rose," I heard Ana say from the other line.

"Hey do you want to go to six flags us"

"You bet I will be over there in ten minutes,"

"OK see you then," I said and hung up

I picked up the phone and dialed Cori's number.

"Hey," Cori said

"Hey do you want to go to six flags," I asked

"Yea I will be over as soon as possible," Cori then went and got dressed

(No one's point of view)

"Who are we waiting for again?" Kuki asked

"Ana and Cori," Rose answered

"What about us?" Ana asked she was wearing a nice red shirt, dark skinny jeans, and brown cowgirl boots and placed on her long red hair was a gold tiara. Cori came in after her she was wearing white skinny, long spaghetti strap. Black ruffle skirt, white leggings and brown uggs with a lime green north face her light brown hair flowed down her back.

"Nothing lets go," Kami said getting up off the couch and giving them a hug.

"Wait we won't fit everyone in one car I can only fit five if we squeeze. Who else has a car?" Noah asked.

"I do," Ana, Cori and Kuki said.

"Ok now we can go," Noah said again.

We went and got in the cars Wally went with Kuki. Rose and Nigel went with Ana. Abby and Hoagie went with Noah. Kami went with Cori. The drive took about fifteen minutes. When they got there they all met up at the entrance.

(Hoagie's point of view)

Ok so I want to go on this ride alone with Abby it's not a roller-coaster it's more like a flout ride (I think they have those) to talk to her about us. See I like-like Abby for a long time and I don't know what to do. I don't even know if she likes me or not maybe I can get someone to find out for me. Maybe I will get one of the new girl Noah to help I know her more than Rose.

"Hey Noah can I ask you something," I asked the blonde hair blue eyed girl.

"Yes Hoagie," Noah said as she turned around to look at me. I pulled her to the side.

"Can you do me a favor and ask Abby who she likes for me but don't tell her I wanted to know"

"Sure Hoagie that's what friends are for"

"Thank you so much," I said giving her a hug

(Abby's point of view)

I looked over at Hoagie and the new girl Noah. They were talking and then he just gives her a hug. I don't know why she is so mad. "Abby wonders if he likes her." Abby thought.

"Abby hello," Kuki said waving a hand in front of her face bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh or we going in now," Abby asked

"Yea come on," Kuki said pulling Abby inside the gates.

(Cori's point of view)

When we went in we got in line to the biggest roller-coaster there it was really fun. After five other rides including the lines it was time to meet everyone at the food stand for lunch. When I got there everyone was there.

"Hey guys," I said going over to them.

"Hey Cori," Ana said.

"What is everyone getting to eat?" Kuki asked.

"How about we get a pizza," Wally said.

"Do they even have pizza here?" Rose asked.

"I think they do who will go and get it," Hoagie asked.

"Abby and I will go Hoagie," Noah answered.

"Abby will go since she was offered to go," Abby said.

"Oh sorry I just want to talk to you," Noah said walking away.

"Ok wait up what do you want to talk about," Noah said walking away.

"Ok wait up what do you want to talk about," Abby said following her.

(Noah's point of view)

"Do you like Hoagie," I asked looking at her to see a stun Abby.

"Abby does not like Hoagie," Abby stated.

"Oh come on I see the way you look at him," I said speeding up so I am right beside her.

"Fine Abby sort of likes him ok," Abby whispered but loud enough so I could hear.

"Sort of?"

"Fine I love him okay"

"That is all I wanted to know lets get the pizza now," I said.

"Noah you can't tell Hoagie the only people that know are you, Kuki and Abby,"

"Fine".

We got a large cheese pizza and went back to the group.

"What took so long," Wally huffed.

"They had to cook it Wally," I yelled.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Wally said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways lets just eat," Ana said grabbing a slice of pizza.

(Ana's point of view)

We all sat down and ate pizza when we were done we decided to go on one of our favorite rides the zipper. I had so much fun today it's sad that school is tomorrow though. We left six flags around nine o'clock. I dropped Rose and Nigel off at the tree house and went home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. rumors

**I decided to do the year before my sisters story Japan. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Anily and Emily: thanks I am glad you liked it.**

**Yougotburned: but you eat it so weirdly.**

**buddygirl1004: this is the story that leads up to Japan but my sister might do a pre Japan story for the people that were in Japan.**

**And thank you Loveapril4ever for letting me use those people.**

**I don't own KND or the oc's that are not mine.**

**Chapter: 4 **

(Noah's point of view)

I walked up to the school with Kami. I noticed everyone was staring at me it was not till I got inside that people started running up to me.

"Hey Noah can I feel your belly?" Sonya asked with excitement in her voice.

"N… No," I said walking away.

"What is up with everyone?" I whispered to Kami.

"I don't know!"

"Hey Noah, who's the father?" Patton asked.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You're pregnant aren't you," Patton said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not pregnant. Who told you I was?" I yelled grabbing his shirt. I have a little anger problem but I am working on them.

"Everyone is saying that you're pregnant." Patton said as I dropped him to the floor.

"You're an idiot, Patton!" Kami yelled

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled which made everyone stare at me even more. I looked around and ran all the way to the freshmen bathroom even though I'm a sophomore and cried my eyes out. A few minutes later I heard the door open with Kami and Cori walking in.

"Noah, are you in here?" Cori asked.

"Yes." I said walking out of one of the stalls.

"Are you ok?" Kami asked giving me a hug.

"We are here for you, ok." Cori said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yea but I'm not pregnant. Who would say things like this?" I asked though sobs.

"I know you're not." Kami said. "Let's get you fixed up for class and we'll find out later." I nodded.

We walked to my first hour which I shared with my sister Rose. I sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey Noah, are you ok? I just heard." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Yea I'm fine." I looked towards the door and saw one of my best friends walk in. I haven't seen her all summer.

"Rabakkah, hey come sit." I said pointing to an empty seat next to me. She rolled her eyes and sat next to the 'queen bee', Olivia Johnson. Olivia is a spoiled brat who gets whatever she wants even if she has to literally step on someone to get it. Let's just say that fake blond bimbo is not my cup of tea. "Why did she do that?" I whispered to Rose. She shrugged.

"I don't know… is she mad at you?" I shrugged.

"I don't think I did anything wrong."

"It might be her time of the month." Rose said a little too loud which made the class and even the teacher bust out laughing. I saw Rabakkah turn red with anger or embarrassment, who knows?

"Class, settle down!" The teacher said trying to hide her laughs. "Rose, go to the principal's office."

"Yes, Sir, I mean Ma'am." Rose stuttered. She got up and walked out of the room. I looked back at the teacher who did have some manly qualities like the mustache that you could clearly see from a mile away. I snickered.

"Noah, would you like to join her?" I shook my head no and leaned back in my seat.

"Class if you would break off in groups of two's." The teacher chimed. I looked around my usual partner on assignments was Rose but she had to be sent to the principal's office. "Hey Rabakkah do you want to be my partner on the project?" I asked her walking over there.

"No why would I want to be the partner of a pregnant fifteen year old." I looked at her in shock.

"Did you start that rumor?" She smirked. I could feel my eyes start to water, but I wasn't about to let her have that satisfaction. "Why, what did I do?"

"Well… when a man and woman get together…"

"What? I'm not prego! Why did you start that rumor? What did I do?"

"Break it up girls, Rabakkah go work with Olivia and Noah go to the bathroom and clean you up. You look sad." The teacher ordered. I nodded and ran out of the room and down the hall, but I didn't go to the bathroom instead I went to the class Kami, Cori, Ana, and my other friend April shared. I knocked on the drama room door and the teacher which is Mr. Hasse motioned me to come in. I did and the four girls saw me, jumped up, and gave me hugs.

"Kami, Ana, Cori, April you are dismissed." He said. I smiled. He must have heard the rumor.

"It's not true." I told him. He nodded.

"I know. Just girls practice your lines for the musical." They nodded and we left. We went outside to get some fresh air.

"Who do I need to beat up?" Kami asked sitting on the ground next to me. I shook my head.

"No one…"

"Who started the rumor?" April asked.

"Rabakkah…" They looked at me in shock.

"Rabakkah as in our friend Baka?" Ana asked in complete shock.

"Not so friendly now I hate her." I yelled letting my tears finally fall which is the second time I cried today.

"Wait, where is Rose?" Cori asked.

"That was random." Kami said. Cori shrugged and turned her attention back to me.

"She got sent to the principal's office." I said sitting down on the grass.

"Why is she in the principal's office?" Kami asked.

"She basically told the class that she thinks Rabakkah is on her period." They all started laughing which made me smile a little.

"We need to get revenge on Rabakkah and the bottle blond." April said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, what did Olivia do?" I asked wiping a tear from my eye.

"Come on, Noah, Rabakkah is not that smart. Who do you think gave her the idea?" April asked with her hands on her hips.

"That banana colored haired girl is going down! I'm going to get them good so here is the plan…" I said though my teeth.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.**


	5. revenge

**Hey updating again! Thanks to all of my reviewers.**

**Yougotburned: ha ha yea well I sent one on yours to.**

**Anily and Emily: thanks and here is your update.**

**Fearofchicken13: i love it when Wally calls rainbow monkeys rainbow dorkies too. And they are twins I guess they have a bond or something. I think I have been to six flags only once when I was little and rumors are funny in stories lol.**

**Buddygirl1004: thanks for the review **

**Chapter: 5**

(April's point of view)

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Noah asked. We nodded.

"So let's get going to buy the stuff oh and remember we are going to meet out in front of the tree house so we can walk down to her house on Saturday." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait, what about the rest of the day?" Cori asked stopping all of use.

"Oh yeah well you guys go back inside I will go get the stuff." Noah said. We all gave her another hug and went inside. I went straight to my third hour. I still can't believe we missed second hour my mom is going to kill me if that bottle blond doesn't make me die by her ugly face.

(Kuki's point of view)

I heard all about the rumor about Noah. When I asked Ana what they were going to do to get back at them she told me the plan and I told Wally he told Hoagie and he told Abby. They all agreed to help we didn't ask Nigel or Rachel because I heard that they were doing something that night maybe they are going to the movies.

(On Saturday at the tree house Ana's P.O.V)

I drove to the tree house. It was only a block away from Olivia's house so we could just walk there.

"Did you get the stuff, Noah?" I asked when everyone else got there.

"Of course I did! I have the eggs, toilet paper, skittles and a razor." Noah said taking them out of the bag.

"Why did you get a razor we didn't agree to that?" Noah shrugged.

"I might shave her head." We all bust out in laughter.

"Nice lets go." Rose said though laughs.

We walked the block to Olivia's house. When we got there Noah went inside.

(Noah's point of view)

I walked inside everyone in the house was a sleep. I grabbed two eggs when I was walking in first I need to shave Rabakkah's head. I walked over to her and started to shave it. She is a heavy sleeper man a normal person would have woken up. When I was finished I took my phone out and took a picture. After I cracked the eggs on Olivia's and Jamie's heads I quickly ran out of the house. When I got out they had already typed so I helped spread skittles over her yard. We though the rest of the eggs at the house and ran to a bush to hide till morning I showed them the picture I took we all laughed and went to sleep.

The morning came and we all got woken up by Rabakkah scream that could wake up someone in Japan.

"Looks like someone woke up." Wally said laughing.

We all went back to the tree house and played video games for the rest of the day. At nine o'clock pm we all went home. The next morning I was so excited to get to school. I walked up and found all my friends near the door last night we agreed to wait for each other. We walked inside and saw Rabakkah with a wig on so Kami went over there and pulled her wig off and there she was with all her bald glory. We were laughing until Cori started to talk.

"Guys I have bad news…"

**Cliffhanger! What is the bad news? Well you have to review to find out. **


	6. oh my, Mark Drilovsky

**I do own KND … NOT! Well on with the review replies.**

**buddygirl1004: Ha ha does she have blond hair? Lol **

**Yougotburned: yea Kami would be the one to do it.**

**Chapter: 6 **

(Abby's point of view)

"Guys, I have bad news…" Cori started but stopped when we heard someone hit the ground.

We all looked over to where the sound came from to see Kami on the floor. We ran over there and I helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked helping Kami to her feet.

"Yeah, but I just need to let out steam." Kami yelled tackling Jamie and punching her.

"Why are you hitting Jamie?" Kuki asked coming up to me.

"She's the one who pushed me down!" Kami yelled punching here more.

"Abby thinks you need to stop now, Kami." I said pulling her off of Jamie.

"Finally you got that bitch off of my friend!" Olivia said in her snooty voice. Kami got really mad and punched her square in the nose. Olivia's nose was bleeding the blood was running down her face. Kami was going to hit her again but a certain curly, blond hair, and bright green eyed boy picked her up.

"Zakk, let me down!" Kami screamed kicking him.

"I'll let you down if you don't hit Olivia again…today."

"No, just let me down!" Zakk shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Wait you said today so I can hit her tomorrow?" He shrugged.

"Sure."

"Zakk!" Olivia cried.

"Okay… now let me down." Kami said. Zakk let her down and took Olivia away. "Why did he have to do that?" Kami yelled.

"Beats me but Cori had something to tell us." Kuki said. We all turned or attention to Cori.

"Guys I'm moving to Japan!" Cori blurted out.

"WHAT? Why?" we all screamed.

"My mom got a job transfer."

"When do you leave?" Noah asked.

"Tomorrow morning." We all gave her a hug.

"Well we better get to class do you want me to come and help you pack?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, me too." Noah said.

"That would be nice." Cori said giving them a hug and walked to her class.

(Noah's point of view after school)

I can't believe she is moving. I'm walking to Cori's house with Kami when someone stopped us. I looked up to notice Olivia, Jamie and Rabakkah.

"Oh look if it isn't Noah and Kami." Olivia said laughing a little.

"Oh look if it isn't the banana haired girl, the bold one and the stupid one all in one place!" Kami mocked.

"I see… you two losers… are still friends." Rabakkah said though smacks.

"And I see your still wearing that wig." I said as Kami laughed.

Just then Zakk and his followers Riley and Brick walked up. Riley has shaggy brown hair in a Justin Beiber style with brown eyes. Brick has slick, black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey… girls." Brick said winking at us.

"Hey… I think you have a twitch in your eye you might want a doctor to look at it for you." Noah said.

"Yeah, if you're the doctor, I'll be the patient." I laughed.

"Your girlfriend is right there." I said pointing to Rabakkah.

"Yeah I'm right here." Rabakkah said pulling on his arm.

"We have to go." Kami said pulling me away from them.

"Noah why do you let them bother you?" I shrugged

"I don't know and look who's talking you got in two fights today."

"Toche!"

We finally got to Cori's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello!" Mrs. Hunter said opening the door and letting us in. "Cori's in her room you can go on up" we nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Cori." I said walking in and sitting on her bed. Kami came in after me and sat next to me.

"Ugh I don't want to move!" Cori yelled throwing her suitcase on the floor.

"We don't want you to move either but your parents are making you." Kami said I nodded.

"Let's help her, Kami" I said jumping up and helping Cori. Kami nodded and joined.

"Do you guys want to stay over?" Cori asked.

"Sure Fernando won't mind. I just have to call them." Kami said then they turned to me.

"I have to make sure but they will probably let me." I said pulling out my phone and calling Rose.

"Hello" Rose said answering the phone.

"Give the phone to mom."

"Ok Hold on"

"Noah?"

"May I stay the night at Cori's?"

"Yes, you may just don't stay up late you have school tomorrow. Bye, have fun"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

"I can stay the night." I said "but I need to go home for a second" I got up and walked out.

(Kami's P.O.V)

"Fernando, can I stay at Cori's house"

"Whatever… I'll send someone with your clothes."

"Thanks! well bye," I hung up and turned to Cori.

"He's sending someone with clothes for me" I said. Noah came back in and set her bag on the ground. The doorbell rang and we went down to answer it.

"Hey" Cori said

"This is Kami's bag, here." Mark said handing me my bag. Mark is my older brother by one year. He has blond hair like mine, but is styled like Patton's. He also wears a green cap.

"Do you want to come in?" Cori asked I saw Noah elbow her and I smiled.

"Sure, why not." Mark said walking past us. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Mark, what have you been up to?" Noah asked.

"School, the arcade, nothing else." Mark said.

"That's cool does anyone want a drink?" Noah asked.

"I do." Cori, Kami and Mark said.

"Ok Cori, Kami come with me." Noah said pulling us in the kitchen.

"Why did you invite him in?" Noah asked I rolled my eyes.

"You liking my brother, it's weird. It's almost as weird as when April dated Patton." I shivered thinking about the past. Patton and April dated a while back. It's not like I care who he dates. It's that April is one of my closest friends so kind of uncomfortable. Patton is dating Fanny now. Fanny and I are not the best of friends and she's kind of annoying so they fit perfect together.

"Sorry… how do I know if he likes me?" Noah asked.

"I'll ask him!" I said running out of the room.

"Kami…" Noah yelled after me. I ignored her and continued to the living room. Mark was sitting on the couch watching Family Guy. Stupid boy, stupid show, it fits. I thought before speaking.

"Hey, Mark!" He turned around and frowned when he saw it was me. Mark and I are not the best of siblings.

"What?"

"Do you like…" I was stopped by being tackled by Noah.

"Do I like what?"

"Noah!" I mumbled from behind Noah's hand which sounded like moo-owe-oh. He stood up and helped me off the ground. "Thanks…"

"So what do I like?"

"Fajitas…!" Noah screamed before I could say anything. Mark looked at her confused.

"That's Kami's favorite. Mine is…"

"Deer meat," Noah finished him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mark asked.

I smiled and started "She knows because…" Noah gave me a death glare that said 'if you tell you die' so I stopped for a minute to think. I should tell him, but if he doesn't like her back which I'm pretty sure he does, She would hate me and the other option is… She will hate me!

"Because what, Kami?" Mark said bringing me out of my trance.

"Oh, uh… because she's like always at our house so… she picks up on things!" I smiled at my quick thinking and I heard Noah sigh in relief behind me.

"She's never at our house." I cursed my luck at him paying attention. He never pays attention, interesting… I looked at Noah's face. Her eyes were huge. They begged me to continue.

"How do you know? You're never at the house." Mark's face dropped then picked back up again.

"How do you know? You're always here." He got me there. This was becoming like a war. I need some help. I looked around the room and saw Cris coming down the stairs. "Cris, come here."

"Yeah, what do you want" Cris asked now standing beside me.

"Tell Marky that I'm not always here!" I ordered. She looked at me weird.

"But you are… we even have you in our family portrait." I frowned and looked up at the picture hanging over the fire place and there I was, standing next to Cori. I looked so out of place with all the brunettes.

"Yeah and I'm not going to be in the next one!" I realized. Tears started falling. I NEVER cried and when I did it was only during funerals for loved ones. Mark walked over to me and took me into his arms. I smiled.

"Awe Brother and Sister Moment, I have to get my camera!" Cris said running back up the stairs. Cori then came back in the room carrying a trey of drinks.

"Sorry we only have plastic cups the real ones are packed…" Cori started but stopped when she saw Mark giving me a hug. "Okay, what happened?"

"Well… Kami was about to tell Mark that I like him and then they got in a fight and I just told Mark that I liked him, didn't I?" We nodded.

"Noah, I…" Before he could finish, Noah was up the stairs. I groaned.

"Mark, you are an idiot! You should know that you have to talk fast when telling a girl something! Gosh I can't keep taking freaking care of you guys! Grow up!" I said before rushing off to find Noah.


	7. Bye, Bye Cori

**I don't own KND! Well on with the review replies.**

**Yougotburned: Noah is an air head.**

**buddygirl1004: oh ha-ha and thanks for the review.**

**Anily and Emily: thanks!**

(Kami's point of view)

"Noah, where are you?" I asked walking to Cori's room. The door was locked so I knew she was in there.

"Noah, open the door." I said knocking on the door lightly. Noah opened the door and I walked in.

"Mark is an idiot!" I said giving her a hug.

"No he's not I'm the idiot for thinking that he would ever like me." Noah said crying on my shoulder.

"You're not the idiot Noah. I am!" we looked back up at the door to see Mark standing there.

"Mark, go away you have down enough." I yelled at him.

"No, let him talk." Noah said.

"Can we talk alone?" Mark added.

"Noah, I will be down stairs if you need me." I said then got up and left.

(Noah's point of view)

"Come sit down." I motioned to sit by me. He set down and I started again "What do you want?"

"Noah, you didn't let me finish you just ran up the stairs!" Mark said I looked away I really didn't want to hear that he didn't like me like that.

"I didn't want to hear the answer." I confessed. Mark frowned and grabbed my hand.

"Why?" I think he said. I was too busy looking at the hand he was holding.

"What?"

"Why didn't you want to hear my answer?"

"I was afraid that you didn't like me."

"Well, I do like you, but tell me one thing. Are those rumors going around school true?"

"No!" I yelled. Mark grabbed my hand again and pulled me closer to him our lips finally touched. Then Kami ran through the door causing us to separate. Kami made a gaging sound. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

(Mark's point of view)

She kissed me! Well, I kissed her first, but… whatever. She kissed me!

"Mark?" I opened my eyes and Noah was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" She put her hand down and smiled.

"Does this mean…?" I answered her with another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She shook her head.

"I'm still confused… maybe another kiss might help." I rolled my eye playfully and kiss her again.

"Now?" She nodded and I smiled. "Good, well I have to go help Granma with Bailey." We got up and walked out hand in hand.

"Mark Drilovsky, I need to talk to you." Kami yelled pulling me away from Noah.

"If you ever hurt Noah even a tiny bit, I will lock you in the bathroom after grandma's baked beans left her system and remember grandma doesn't flush." Kami said.

"Then I'll just flush it."

"I will tie your hands to the towel rack and your feet tied to the bottom of the toilet

"Calm down Kami I'm not going to hurt Noah." I said raising my hands in the air.

I walked back over to Noah and gave her a kiss then left.

(Cori's point of view)

"So let me get this straight, Noah is dating Mark now and Kami just threated him. I'm so confused." I said.

"You got it right let's go finish packing." Cris said coming out of nowhere.

We went upstairs and finished packing. Then we had to go to sleep because it is a school night. We put on our pajamas. Kami wore silky, black shorts with rainbow colored peace sign and smiley face patterns with an orange tank top. Noah wore silky, blue pants with a Black tank top.

"You really like blue don't you?" Cris asked. Noah nodded.

"Yes, yes I do!" She replied. I then got dressed in lime green Nike shorts and a white, regular sized, spaghetti strap. Cris decided on ice blue Nike shorts and a black, regular sized, spaghetti strap. "You like blue too." Noah teased Cris nodded.

"touché!" I laughed and turned to Kami.

"I'm going to miss you!" She yelled giving me another hug. Kami and I have been friends since kindergarten and were planning to graduate together. I frowned realizing that It's not going to happen.

"Me too."

"Well… we better get to sleep. if I don't get at least eight hours, you don't want to know me in the morning." We laughed and went to sleep.

We woke up early the next morning I had to get on a plane and Kami and Noah had to get to school after I left. We got to the airport and Noah cried Kami on the other hand held on to my leg.

"Cori don't go don't leave me with Olivia alone!" Kami cried.

"You have Noah here with you." I said struggling to get her off of her leg.

"But she will be hanging around Mark a lot and that's gross!" Noah punched her in the arm.

"It's not gross and I won't see him during school he is in the eleventh grade we are in the tenth grade." Noah said pulling Kami off of my leg.

"Text me every freaking day, I might not reply until hours later, but still… Oh and we might have to start writing to each other because I might be in prison for killing Olivia." Kami said hugging the snot out of me.

"I will and hopefully you can make it look like an accident." I joked trying to lighten the mood. She smiled, gave me one last hug and went over to Cris. I turned to Noah and gave her a hug.

"Don't let Kami kill them for me, okay? I don't feel like visiting her in jail."

"I'll try…" It got silent.

"Plane 56 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding." The announcer said over the intercom.

"Well… I have to go… bye."

I gave them one last hug and left to get on the plane. I wish they could come with me (A/N if only they knew they are going to Japan).

(Noah's point of view)

"Come on Kami we have to go to school." I cried walking away. Kami nodded and followed.

We got to school and went to our first hour. When lunch came around Mark walked me to the cafeteria he couldn't stay for lunch because he had to get to his next class.

"Mark?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah," Mark said looking at me.

"When is our first date?" I asked.

"I haven't thought about it really but why don't we do something this weekend?" Mark said. I smiled.

"Ok!"

We got into the lunch room. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked to my table and sat down.

"You're dating Mark now." Kuki squealed in joy. I nodded and Kami gagged.

"Yeah, he is so sweet!" I said.

"No, he isn't sweet! He's annoying." Kami said. I rolled my eyes.

"So Abby thinks you two are good together." Abby said taking a bite of her salad.

I got a note from under the table and read it.

Noah,

Did you find out if Abby likes me?

-Hoagie

I sent him back one that said I did but I can't tell you. He looked at me weirdly but shrugged it off.

"Well I have to go I'm meeting Mark at the tree bye." I said and got up then left.

(Kami's point of view)

"And she told me earlier that she wouldn't be around him 'that often'" I said. They all laughed.

"Well you can't blame her, she's in love." Rose said. I thought before talking.

"In love with my brother, I doubt that." I said.

"Have you seen the way she looks at him? I just hope he doesn't hurt her."

"If he does, he knows what's going to happen to him." I laughed "We better get to class." They nodded and we left to finish the school day.


	8. first date and beat down

**I don't own KND! Well on with the review replies.**

**Yougotburned: yeah, it is sad that Cori had to move.**

**buddygirl1004: thanks for the review. And here is your update.**

(April's point of view)

"Hey Ana wait up!" Ana stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hey April!" Ana said walking again.

"Are you ready for gym?" I asked now beside her.

"Yeah, I heard we are playing dodge ball." Ana said. I nodded.

"Hey, bubbles!" I turned around and saw the one and only Olivia.

"Don't call me bubbles." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, see you in gym, bubbles." Olivia said walking into the gym.

"Let's get in gym class." Ana said pulling me in.

Everyone in the tenth grade has the same gym class and we are playing dodge ball.

"The team captains are Rabakkah and Noah." The couch Mr. Dirtysocks said and went to the bleachers and set down.

(Noah's point of view)

"Noah… you can go first… I feel sorry for you… I mean being pregnant and all." Rabakkah said through smacks

"I'm NOT pregnant!" I yelled "Do you see that ball? It is going to hit your face so hard that your nose will break." "Do you ever stop chewing gum?"

"Noah… your just jealous since it is unhealthy for the baby if you swallow it."

"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled jumping on her punching her over and over again.

"Noah, get off of her." I think Kami yelled that but I just kept punching her.

"Noah, stop it you might hurt the baby." Olivia smirked. My head popped up and gave her an evil glare. I looked back down at Rabakkah to see her face was bloody and her wig was turn.

"Noah, you have detention… and go to the principal's office." Mr. Dirtysocks who just came to see what the commotion was about snapped.

"Yes, sir." I said walking to the office.

(Rabakkah's point of view)

"Noah can punch hard." I thought getting off of the floor. "I never seen her hit someone before I must have brought that out"

"Rabakkah are you ok!" Jamie said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's just play." I said walking over to the other people.

(Mark's point of view)

The weekend is coming up and I have no idea what I'm going to do for Noah. It has to be amazing. I need some help.

"Kami you're a girl right." I said coming up to her.

"Last time I checked I am."

"Good I need your help." Kami nodded telling me to continue. "Well I need an amazing date idea for, Noah. You know what she likes don't you."

"Yeah, let's go over the basics. She's sensitive so you need to be understanding, she likes flowers, she is a romantic so be very romantic and you can't go wrong with earrings." Kami said giving me a box with earrings in it. Kami always plans ahead.

"But where do I take her?" I asked putting the earrings in my pocket.

"Take her to Manjunos, that's Noah's favorite restaurant oh and don't be an idiot by say feminist things like chick she hates that." Kami told me. I nodded. I left and I went to wright a note and put it in her locker.

(No P.O.V)

"He is hopeless." Patton said coming up to Kami.

"Yeah, I know." Kami said walking away.

(Noah's point of view)

"Stupid principle, stupid Rabakkah" I mumbled opening my locker and a note fell out.

Noah,

Are date is on Saturday if that is good for you.

-Mark

"I wonder where he is going to take me." I thought. "Well it is time for detention."

(Saturday)

"Rose come help me pick an outfit." I yelled. Rose came in and looked in my closet.

"No…" Rose said throwing out outfits. "How about this one?" Rose said holding up a ice blue spaghetti strap dress that went down until three inches above the knee.

"I love it now for the shoes" I said looking at my shoes. "How about these" I said holding up a pair of black sandals. I pinned my hair up and was ready to go.

(Mark's point of view)

I decided to wear a white long sleeved button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, a loose blue tie because blue is Noah's favorite color, blue jeans, and fancy shoes.

"Mark, get going." Kami said pushing me out the door.

"Alright, Alright I'm going." I said going out the door. I got in my black truck and drove to Noah's house. When I got to her house I rang the doorbell.

"Coming." I heard someone say from the inside. The door opened to reveal Noah. She is beautiful.

"You look nice." I said.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Noah said walking out. "So where are you taking me?"

"Manjunos."

"I love that place." Noah said getting in my car.

"I thought you would." I said getting in the car and driving. We got there and sat down.

"What are you getting?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe the pasta."

"That sounds good." I said. We decided to share spaghetti.

"Noah, I got you something." I said pulling out a box.

"I love them, Mark, thanks." Noah said giving me a kiss.

"I had fun Mark." Noah said giving me a hug. I nodded.

"Let's get you home." Noah nodded and got in the car to go home. We got to her house. I walked her to her door.

"Bye." I said. She nodded and gave me a kiss good night then walked in her house.

**Thanks for the reviews. Oh and review! **


	9. Oh no he didn't

**Hey! I'm updating again. I don't own KND On with the review replies.**

**Yougotburned: thanks for the review.**

**Fearofchicken13: ha-ha I can't win either but at my school everyone in the same grade has the same gym time.**

**buddygirl1004: yeah, Noah can get really angry.**

**Anily and Emily: thanks Emily I thought it was cute too. Anily thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 9:**

(Noah's point of view)

Today is Marks and I one month anniversary and I'm going to surprise him at his house but first I need to know if Kami's not there. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Yo, Noah what's happening." Kami said.

"Are you at your house?"

"No, Mark and Patton are the only ones there. I'm at the tree house playing video games with Wally."

"Ok, have fun bye." I said and hung up.

I drove to Mark's house and went to the door. I 'found' a spare key in the bird house and opened the door. I walked in quietly to surprise him. When I looked in the living room I saw him on the couch making out with Rabakkah. I quickly ran out of the house quiet enough so he wouldn't hear me. When I got outside I did something and then ran to the park. I called Kami back.

"Hey, Noah."

"Kami, can you come to the park?" I asked talking fast.

"Yeah, I will be there soon." Kami said with a little worry in her voice.

"Ok, just hurry." I said hanging up and sitting on a bench. Kami got there about five minutes later.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Kami asked sitting next to me.

"I hope its bake beans night because Mark Drilovsky is a cheater." I yelled the last part.

"Noah, calm down are you sure it was him?" Kami asked I nodded.

"Yes, Kami, he is the only blond headed boy in your family." Kami nodded.

"What did you do when you saw him?" (Song: Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood) (The chorus) I began to sing.

That I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<p>

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
>'Cause the next time that he cheats<br>Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No, not on me<p>

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<br>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
>Oh, before he cheats<br>"For really?" Kami asked.

"No, but I could have that is how bad I felt." Kami nodded then gave me a hug.

"Wait… who was he kissing?" My face light up in anger.

"Rabakkah." I said through clenched teeth. Kami nodded and hugged me more.

"Oh, he is going to pay." Kami said "Come on." I nodded and followed her.

"Why are we going to your house? He's there!" I whined.

"To show him what he is missing." Kami said. "But first we need to stop at your place." I nodded.

(Kami's point of view)

"Rose I need you pronto." I yelled walking in the house.

"What Kami?" Rose said walking in the living room.

"We are giving Noah a makeover." Rose nodded.

"Um… how about we cut her top to her belly button?" I nodded and started to cut.

"Noah, do you still have those boots?" Rose asked.

"Which ones?" Noah asked.

"The ones with the spiky heels." Noah nodded and left the room.

"How do I look?" Noah asked coming in the room with the boots on.

"Awesome." I said. "Now for your hair. Is there any way it can go in a bun?"

"It may go down to my ankles but it might fit in a bun." Noah said laughing.

"Let's try." I said putting it up in a bon then putting her bow in it.

We put makeup on her. She looked awesome! Mark is going to be sorry.

"Are you ready to make him pay, Noah?" I asked getting in my car.

"As ready as I'll ever get." Noah smirked. Noah can be bad but not as bad as me so she keeps me from doing something to hurt someone. We got to my house and walked in. Mark and Patton were on the couch watching TV and Fernando was in the kitchen. We sneaked past them and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Fernando can we have baked beans tonight?" I said sitting at the table. Fernando turned around and saw Noah.

"Why and is Noah staying for dinner?" Fernanda asked turning back around.

"Yes and Mark has to pay for what he did to, Noah." I said.

"What did he do, Noah?" Noah signed.

"He cheated on me." Fernando turned back around and sat next to us.

"Yeah, we can have beans and I will use my extra gassy recipe." Noah gave him a hug and left to the living room.

(Noah's point of view)

I walked into the living room. "Hey Mark." I said.

"Hello… Noah!" Mark said in a flirty tone. I giggled and sat on his lap.

"So, Mark do you like my new outfit?" I said whispering in his ear. He nodded.

"Y…Yes." Mark stated leaning in for a kiss. I put a hand up over his mouth.

"You should try kissing Rabakkah again you dirty cheater!" I said slapping him and getting up. Mark sat there in shock.

"I'm not a cheater! What are you talking about, Noah?"

"Mark, I saw you making out with Rabakkah today." I said.

"Oh… that, Noah you have to believe me. I didn't kiss her. she kissed me." Mark begged on his knees. I signed.

"Mark, you were the one kissing her neck." I looked at him. Mark got off of his knees and grabbed my hand.

"Noah, I love you can you. please forgive me." I looked at him and shook my head.

"I forgive you and I used to love you but we can't be together anymore because I can't trust you and do you even know what to day is?" I asked pulling my hand away from his.

"Um… no is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! It's our one month anniversary." I said slapping him again. I went back into the kitchen and sat next to Kami.

"How did it go?" I told her the whole story.

"It's time for revenge… I mean dinner." Fernando laughed. Kami and I laughed.

Patton and Mark came in. I gave Mark a glare. Mark walked around the table and sat in the chair across from me. We started to eat.

"Mrs. Edwards would you like more beans?" I asked. She nodded and I handed her the beans. I looked over at Mark who was looking at me with wide eyes.

(Kami's point of view)

"Hey, Mr. Cheater, guess who's in the bathroom." I said tackling Mark to the ground. Noah had just left and like I said he was going to pay.

"Kami, I told her I was sorry! Don't do this." He pleaded. I laughed.

"You still hurt her and I don't back down on my promises." He rolled his eyes and pushed me off.

"You can't even keep me pinned down." I ran after him and jumped on his back.

"Fernando, Patton, I need your help!" I yelled. My two other brothers rushed into the room and grabbed Marks arms. I hopped off his back. "Is Granny out of the bathroom?" Patton smirked.

"Just left and the toilet is not flushed."

"Patton, you can't do this! You cheated on April!" Mark said trying to get out of their grip.

"I paid for what I did and April and I am friends, now. She knows I love Fanny." Patton said pulling Mark towards the bathroom. Out of all the Drilovsky children, Mark was the weakest. I smirked.

"I'm going to go get Granny's old handcuffs!" I yelled running to my grandma's room. Our Grandma use to be a police officer and she lets us kids use her old handcuffs and such. Not the gun, of course. I found them lying on her bedside table. I grabbed them and rushed back to the bathroom. When I got back, Fernando was sitting on the counter with Mark tied up to the towel holder thing. "I have them!" I said holding up the handcuffs. Fernando smirked.

"Good." He took the handcuffs and replaced the rope with them. I held on to the key.

"Bye, Mark! See you in about three hours!" I said before leaving the room. Fernando followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to say Happy Birthday to my sister Emma (yougotburned). Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and read my story. **

**Chapter 10**

(Mark's point of view)

"Kami, let me out!" I yelled banging the hand cuffs on the towel rack.

"Shut up, Mark! you are going to wake up Bailey." Kami yelled back from outside the bathroom door.

"Where is Bailey?"

"She is asleep on my bed. now shut up." I smirked and started to scream at the top of my lungs. "Mark!" Kami yelled running into the bathroom.

"Kami, you better be quiet are you will wake her up." Kami punched me in the stomach. "Owe! Why did you do that?"

"You were waking up Bailey." I laughed.

"Give me the key are I will scream some more."

"No you won't." Kami said tying a towel over my mouth.

"Let me go." I mumbled through the towel but did not sound like it.

"Oh it stinks in here. Well bye." Kami said and walked out of the bathroom this is going to take a while.

(Ana's point of view)

I woke up and looked at my clock it was seven-fifty. "School starts in ten minutes!" I yelled I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I decided to wear a nice red shirt, dark skinny jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. I put on my gold tiara then slipped my sunglasses over my blue eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked my mom running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I did you just didn't get up." My mom said handing me a piece of toast.

"I'm going to get detention if I'm late again." I yelled running out of the house.

I got to school with two minutes to get inside the class room. I ran to my locker and got my books then ran up the stairs. I got to my homeroom and sat down by Kami and April just as the tardy bell rang.

"You're one lucky person." April said laughing.

"Quiet!" the assistant teacher Miss. Nile said.

I looked up at her she had her long red hair in a high bun so her tattoo of a heart with an arrow through it. She was really short. I'm even taller than her.

"Okay class turn to page twenty-one in your scripts." The real teacher Mr. Hassie said.

(Noah's point of view)

I looked around the room. Rose was asleep, Olivia was texting Jamie and Rabakkah was taking pictures of the study guide for the test tomorrow. I had every class with my worst enemy but I have every class with Rose too so she can help me not punch her in the face.

"Rose, wake up." I said in a whisper throwing paper at her.

"What?" Rose snapped. I shrugged.

"Pass this note to Luke." Rose nodded and passed it to him. Luke has been my friend since the third grade. He has curly brown hair and the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen. I have been playing matchmaker between him and Rose for a while now.

(Luke's point of view)

I got a note from Noah saying that I should ask Rose out. I looked up to see the scarlet haired girl that I have been in love with since I was ten. I wrote back and said that she would never go out with me. I passed it back to Noah but Rose somehow got it and started to open it. I jumped up and ran over to her and snatched it out of her hand. I stuck it in my mouth.

"Why did you do that Luke?" Rose asked. I looked deep in her green eyes and pulled the paper out of my mouth.

"No reason I just like to eat paper." And with that I went back to my desk and sat down putting my hands over my eyes.

(Rose's point of view)

I looked back at Luke. He has been acting weird lately. I wonder if I did something. I hope he becomes his happy, fun self again that is what I love about him.

"Noah, do you think Luke likes me?" Noah grinned then remembered that she promise not to tell her.

"Maybe." I frowned Noah usually knows if people like other people.

When lunch came around we all sat at our table. "Hey! Guys." I said coming up to the rest.

"Hey! Rose." Kuki said. I went over and sat down next to her.

"So Noah we all heard what happened. Are you ok?" Hoagie asked. Noah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who told you? Kami!" They nodded. Noah gave her a death glare then returned to her food. I frowned remembering yesterday and how Noah felt.

"So what happened after I left, Kami?" Noah asked. I looked over to see Kami's face light up.

"Oh no I forgot that Mark is handcuffed to the towel rack and I have the only key!" Kami yelled running out of the lunch room. We laughed and went on with the rest of the day.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Auther's note

**Hey! Next chapter Noah and Rose is having there sweet sixteen so I am sorry if you thought this was the real chapter. I just need to know if you want to bring anything.**


	12. Birthday party part one

**Hey! Next chapter yay! Thanks for the reviews. I do… not own KND.**

**Chapter: 11 (I think)**

(Rose's P.O.V)

It Noah's and my birthday! We are having are sweet sixteen party on Saturday. It's a karaoke party I just hope people will sing.

"Noah, happy birthday!" I said to my sister when I got in the kitchen.

"Thanks and happy birthday, Rose." I nodded and sat down at the table. My mom set a plate of pancakes and orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks… So are you ready to pass out the invites? We have a weak." Noah nodded and got up and ran up the stairs to get ready. I stayed and ate my food.

(Noah's point of view)

When we got to school we got busy passing out invites. I gave a stack of them to Kami and a stack to Rose. We set off to put some in every locker other than Olivia and her gangs' lockers of course. I got to Marks locker and put one in that said 'you're not invited! You big dirty cheat.' I smiled and continued putting them in lockers.

"Hey! Did you guys put them in everyone's locker?" I asked walking up behind Rose and Kami. They nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait till the party I got you guys the best gift!" Kami said. I smiled.

"What did you get us?" Rose asked. She most have been reading my mind because I was about to say that.

"I got you… Hey! I'm not going to tell you." Rose and I frowned. She usually is so easy to trick.

"Well… let's get to class." Kami said. We nodded and followed her.

(Saturday at the party no P.O.V)

They rented this room at the boomtown casino for the party to be held. One side of the room was decorated in pink and the other side was decorated in blue. In the middle of the room was a stage. On a table on the far right corner had a big cake with a picture of Noah and Rose on it. The room was all set up and ready for the party. People started to come in thirty minutes later. Noah and Rose were at the door greeting everyone that came in.

"Hey, Kami will you tell me what you got now?" Noah asked taking her present away from Kami.

"No, but whatever you do don't shake it." Kami said and took the present back and walked in.

"Hey, Ana how's it going?" Rose asked high fiving one of her best friends.

"Good and you won't guess who is outside saying someone put on Facebook it's an open party?" Ana said. Rose shrugged.

"Who?"

"Olivia." Ana said. Rose frowned.

"I'll take care of it." Rose said going over to Noah. "Olivia's here." Noah looked at her in shock.

"She is?" Rose nodded walking to the stage.

"Well, where are you going?"

"To get this party started! Coming?" Rose yelled. Noah looked back at the door then walked to the stage.

"So… who wants to sing first?" Rose said waving the microphone around.

…silence…

"Come on!" Noah yelled.

"I'll do it." Someone from the crowd said.

"Who said that?" Noah asked. Mark came out of the crowd.

"I did." Mark said coming on the stage and grabbing the microphone. Noah shook her head 'no' but was pulled off the stage by Rose.

(Mark's point of view) (Song: while you loved me by Rascal Flatts)

"Noah, this is for you!" I said looking in her blue eyes. I started to sing.

If I ever write the story of my life don't be surprised  
>If you're where it begins<br>Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
>To the memories we made, while you loved me<p>

I was born the day you kissed me  
>And I died inside the night you left me<br>But I lived, oh how I lived  
>While you loved me<p>

I'd start with chapter one, love, innocent and young  
>As the morning sun on a new day<br>Even though I know the end, well I'd do it all again

'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
>And I died inside the night you left me<br>But I lived, oh how I lived  
>While you loved me<p>

I was born the day you kissed me  
>And I died inside the night you left me, yeah<br>But I lived, oh how I lived  
>I lived<p>

I was born the day you kissed me  
>The day you kissed me baby<br>And I died inside the night you left me, yeah  
>But I lived, oh how I lived<br>I lived  
>While you loved me.<p>

I stayed in eye contact though the whole song.

"Noah, I love you please take me back." I said on my knees begging. Noah shook her head and grabbed the microphone.

(Noah's point of view) (Song: should've said no by: Taylor Swift)

I started to sing, looking at Mark.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you feels wrong<p>

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes<p>

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You shouldn've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<p>

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<p>

You can see that I've been crying  
>And baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same<p>

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes<p>

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You shouldn've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<p>

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<p>

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
>Was it worth it? Was she worth this?<br>No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You shouldn've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<p>

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me!<p>

I finished singing and walked off stage. "Are you ok, Noah?" Kami asked hugging me.

"I'm fine but, Mark looks pretty beat up about it. Why is he here I gave him the you are not invited invite?" I asked sitting down. Kami shrugged.

"Oh look Olivia's about to sing!" Kami said in fake excitement. I laughed.

(Olivia's point of view) (Song: You're The Reason by: Victoria Justice)

"Hey! Are you ready for real singing now?" I looked at Noah. She gave me a death glare so I turned away.

"Yeah, get to singing." Zakk yelled I smiled and started to sing.

I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down  
>Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure<br>it out  
>That it's alright keep it together where ever we go<br>And it's alright oh well whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<p>

And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why

I don't even care when they say you're a little  
>bit off<br>Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough  
>Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go<br>And it's alright oh well whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<br>And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason, why

If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>Look at what a mess we made<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<p>

And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<p>

You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<p>

And it's crazy  
>That someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do  
>I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why.

When I got finished everyone clapped and I walked off the stage. I walked past Noah who was covering her hears like it was terrible.

"My turn!" I heard Kami yelled before running up on stage.

(Kami's point of view)

I smirked and grabbed the mic. "I made this up for you guys so here it is!" I yelled.

"You know my brother Mark , you know Rabakkah, and well this is what you don't know.

Rabakkah i…is PREGNANT!" I yelled the last part and everyone turned to look at her.

**Rabakkah is pregnant! Well that is a turn in events um… tell me what you think.**


	13. birthday party part two

** There is not much to say so on to the review replies. **

**Yougotburned: Yeah, Kami can rap and Rabakkah is totally prego.**

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: you are going to have to read to find out! **

**buddygirl1004: here you go.**

**I don't own! **

(Kami's point of view)

"Kami, where are you?" I heard Noah yell through the crowd. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"I'm right here what do you want?" Noah grabbed my arm and dragged me out to a corner of the room.

"Is Rabakkah… really pregnant?" Noah hesitated.

"No, but she told the school you were so why not tell them she is. Oh and Mark hurt you so he is the father." Noah punched me in the arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for being my best friend." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're my best friend too." We both smiled.

"Do you want to go beat some people up." I asked. Noah nodded.

We started to walk over to the crowd when someone turned us around and punched us.

"What the crud?" Noah yelled holding her nose as blood flowed down her face. I looked at Noah. I had a black eye and she had a bloody nose. I then looked at who did it and of course it was Olivia and Rabakkah. I stood up from the ground.

"Which one of you punched who?" Rabakkah walked in front of me and smirked. I pulled my hand back and was about to punch her but was stopped by Noah grabbing my arm.

"Kami, as much as I want her to be beaten to a pulp…" Noah gave Rabakkah a death glare. "I don't want you to get hurt fiscally or emotionally." I turned to her then back to Rabakkah who was still smirking.

"Fine, oh Rabakkah, Olivia, you better watch out because one day I will get you." With that we stated walking away.

"Kami, I hate you!" Rabakkah yelled. I smirked.

"Good, that means I did my job as a best friend… if you don't want me to be mean to you then don't be mean to my friends." I smirked and looked at Noah who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Noah shrugged

"I have no idea." I laughed then went to get my present for her to open.

"You'll never guess what it is. Oh wait Rose needs to open hers at the same time." I yelled getting Rose's present and grabbing Rose's arm dragging her over to Noah.

They opened their gift and their mouths opened wide.

"It's a Yorkie I love it!" "A Poodle I love it!" Noah and Rose said at the same time. (Noah has the yorkie and Rose has the poodle)

"What are you going to name them?" I asked handing them collars and leashes.

"Sophie!" Noah said with excitement.

"Um… how about Boomer." Rose said. Then they looked at each other.

"You have a girl/boy!" they said in unison. They nodded and looked at me. I smirked.

"Oh… Yeah I got a boy and a girl so you can have Yorkiepoos." They smiled.

"Thanks, let's go open the other presents." Noah said pulling us over to the present table.

After opening several present we got to Ana's present. They opened them and pulled out charm bracelets. They were beautiful.

"Ana, thanks for the bracelet." Noah and Rose said.

"You're welcome! Let's go watch people sing." Ana said. After five people Ana said she wanted to sing and went on stage with Riley Berenson.

(Ana's point of view) (Song: Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner)

Ana: Oh, written in the stars  
>A million miles away<br>A message to the main  
>Oh<br>Seasons come and go  
>But I will never change<br>And I'm on my way

Riley: Let's go  
>Yeah<br>You're listening now  
>They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while<br>That's why they play my song on so many different dials  
>Because I got more fucking hits than a disciplined child<br>So when they see me everybody brrrrraps, brrrrrraps  
>Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barrack<p>

I cried tear drops over the massive attack  
>I only make hits like I work with the racket and bat<br>Look at my jacket and hat  
>So damn berserk<br>So down to Earth  
>I'm bringing gravity back<br>Adopted by the major I want my family back  
>People work hard just to get all their salary taxed<br>Look, I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory Black, man  
>Where the help or the sanity at? Damn<br>I used to be the kid that no one cared about  
>That's why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out<p>

Ana: Oh, written in the stars  
>A million miles away<br>A message to the main  
>Oh<br>Seasons come and go  
>But I will never change<br>And I'm on my way

Riley: Yeah  
>I needed a change<br>When we ate we never took because we needed a change  
>I needed a break<br>For a sec I even gave up believing and praying  
>I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray<br>They say the money is the route to the evilest ways  
>But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake?<br>Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed  
>Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam<br>Since the day I thought of that cunning, plan  
>One day I had a dream I tried to chase it<br>But I wasn't going nowhere, Running Man  
>I knew that maybe someday I would understand<br>Trying to change a ten into a hundred grand  
>Everyone's a kid that no one cares about You just got to keep screaming till they hear you out<p>

Ana: Oh, written in the stars  
>A million miles away<br>A message to the main  
>Oh<br>Seasons come and go  
>But I will never change<br>And I'm on my way

(No P.O.V)

They listened to Ana sing. When it was over Noah and Kami felt a tap on their shoulders and turned around.

"Yeah… CORI!" they said attacking her with hugs. Cori rolled her eyes and hugged them back. When they looked up they noticed two unfamiliar people. They were both girls with black hair.

"Hi we're…."

**Cliffhanger! Who are the two mystery girls? Well you will have to read the next chapter but before the next chapter there has to be reviews! :D**


	14. mystery people and last birthday part

**Hey! I didn't want to keep you hanging so here is the next chapter. I don't own I wish I did though. **

**Yougotburned: ha-ha I know you know!**

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: you're welcome! I like having people sing.**

**buddygirl1004: here's your update!**

**()(Anonymous reviewer): thanks for all of the reviews you sent! And Rabakkah is not pregnant. **

**Aprilshowers: she can sing in this chapter!**

**Anily and Emily: its fine here is the update! **

(Noah's point of view)

I looked up from Cori and saw two girls with long black hair. "Hey, I'm Noah" I said shaking their hands.

"I'm Athena and this is Sophie." One of the girls said.

"Are you guys twins?" Kami asked. They nodded.

"We're actually quadruplets… our brother, Buddy and sister, Morgan had to stay back home for…consoling." Sophie said.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"The weekend… we have to go back to Miss. Chow's class." They said Miss Chow with hate in the voice.

"What's wrong with Miss Chow?" Kami asked. Cori rolled her eyes.

"Only the most evil human being in the entire world." They laughed.

"I doubt that." I mumbled looking over at Rabakkah and then at Mark.

"Miss Chow is worse than Rabakkah, trust me!" Cori said.

"Probably right… look April's about to sing." I said turning to the stage. They did the same.

(April's point of view) (Song: I Love you like a Love Song by Selena Gomez)

I walked on the stage and started to sing.

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hyptonized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
>No one compares<br>You stand alone, to every record I own  
>Music to my hear that's what you are<br>A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

When I was finished I walked of stage and over to Cori and the two other girls, Noah and Kami.

"Hey! I'm April. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Athena and this is Sophie. It's nice to meet you too."

"Noah, Kami, Cori, Athena and Sophie you guys should sing."

"Yeah, we can sing cartoons!" Noah yelled.

"I love that song!" Kami said. We then turned to Cori, Sophie and Athena.

"Sounds good to me." They said at the same time.

(No p.o.v)(Song: Cartoons)

All:

I was thinkin' the other day,  
>"What if cartoons got saved?<br>They'd start singing praise  
>In a whole new way..."<br>Yeah, I was thinkin' the other day,  
>"What if cartoons got saved?<br>They'd start singing praise  
>In a whole new way..."<p>

Athena:

Fred and Wilma Flintstone  
>Sing "Yabba-dabba-do-lu-yah" <p>

Sophie:

Scooby-doo and Shaggy:  
>"Scooby-dooby-doo-loo-yah"<br>And the Jetsons' dog named Astro:  
>"Rough-ray-roo-loo-yah"<p>

All:

I was thinkin' the other day,  
>"What if cartoons got saved?<br>They'd start singing praise  
>In a whole new way..."<br>Yeah, I was thinkin' the other day,  
>"What if cartoons got saved?<br>They'd start singing praise  
>In a whole new way..."<p>

Kami:

Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles:  
>"Cowabunga-loo-yah, Dude!" <p>

Cori:

Then there's, "Kermit the Frog here, singing,  
>High-ho-le-loo-yah"<br>And that little bald guy, Elmer Fudd:  
>"How-ay-woo-yah"<p>

All:

I was thinkin' the other day,  
>"What if cartoons got saved?<br>They'd start singing praise  
>In a whole new way..."<br>Yeah, I was thinkin' the other day,  
>"What if cartoons got saved?<br>They'd start singing praise  
>In a whole new way..."<p>

Noah:

Oh that big old moose and his friend Rocky,  
>"Bullwinkle-loo-yah" <p>

Kami:

And our favourite bear named Yogi,  
>"Hey, Boo-Boo-loo-ya" <p>

Noah:

Then there's all those little blue guys  
>And they'd sing, "Hah-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lay-loo-yah"<br>How about Beavis and that other guy?  
>"Nah!"<p>

All:

Now, there's a point to this looney-tune  
>I'm not an Anamaniac<br>But there's a lot of praisin' to do  
>And cartoons weren't made for that<br>It's our job  
>So, let's sing hallelujah<p>

When they finished the crowd broke out in applause. They smiled and walked off the stage.

"Hey guys! We should have a sleep over." Rose said coming up to them.

"Yeah, that would be fun and I can tell Cori about my jacked up life!" Noah said the last part in sarcasm.

"Yeah, we'll go to our house after the party." Rose said.

** I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	15. sleepover!

** I don't own! There is not much to say so I'm going to shut up and go to the reviews replies.**

**Yougotburned: I know I love the song Cartoons.**

**buddygirl1004: Buddy, you should already know girls can be mean ha-ha.**

**AprilShowers101: I like to wright sleepovers! **

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: thanks for the review she will be in this chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy getting them and reading them.**

(Athena's point of view)

I'm walking to Rose's and Noah's house with my sister, Sophie and Cori. "What do you thing we are going to do?" Sophie asked breaking the silence.

"Kami and Noah's there, nobody on the entire plaint will know what we are doing." Cori said. We laughed.

"Are you sure you are going the right way?" I asked. Cori looked at me then around.

"Yeah, I lived her for almost my whole life." Cori said and turned on an ally.

(Noah's point of view)

"Where are they?" Rose said walking back and forth.

"Who knows, Cori is leading them." As I said that the door opened and reviled Cori, Athena and Sophie.

"What took so long?" Kami said coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"We got lost." Cori said grabbing a hand full of popcorn and plopping on the couch.

"We?" Sophie asked. Cori rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok so I got lost." Cori said raising her hands in surrender.

"Hey! Their here." Ana said coming down the stairs. "I planned a scavenger hunt. We are going to split up in teams of four.

"Hey! Won't you know where the stuff is?" April said.

"No, because I got a few friends of mine to hide the items." They nodded. "The winners get to pick the next game and the losing team has to kiss the next guy they see."

"How do we decide who's on whose team." I asked.

"Easy I have eight straws, four of them as purple tape on them and the other for doesn't, so you just pick a straw." Ana said holding out straws so that we can't see the tape. We all pulled one then looked at the straw. I was on a team with Kami, Athena and Cori. Sophie, April, Ana and Rose was on a team.

"Here is the list of thing and I guess this is the first clue." Ana said handing each team papers. I looked at the list.

Baseball

Spray cheese

The Delightful children's toe nail collection.

A replica of Abby's hat

Something that starts with a L

I handed the list to Athena and opened the clue. It read:

You will find the first item in the middle of the diamond.

I looked at them and then Athena started to talk. "Maybe it means the baseball field. Isn't that in a diamond shape?" we nodded and ran out the door.

We drove to the baseball field. When we got there we went inside through the right side. We noticed on the left side was the other team.

"Guy's there's the ball! We just have to get it first." Cori said pointing to the middle of the field. The other team stared at us then Sophie started running. Athena then took off running towards the ball. Sophie got to the ball first but was tackled by Athena.

"Give it to me!" Athena yelled pulling the paper trying to read it.

"No!" Sophie yelled kicking her off and running out of the building.

"Sorry, but I did read the next clue, come on." Athena said getting back in the car. "The clue said that if you want spray cheese go to the place where you can't have any."

"Oh, oh I know!" Kami yelled. I rolled my eyes. "It might be at the cheese ninjas place." We nodded.

"You sure love your cheese." She nodded and we went to his house.

(Ana's point of view)

"Where does he live?" I asked.

"He lives on Cheese Avenue." April said from the back seat.

"Could have guessed that." Rose said laughing. We all laughed. When we got there we saw Noah, Athena, Kami and Cori sneaking back out with the cheese.

"Man! We're too late." Sophie said. "Do you know where the toe nails are?"

"Yeah! I know where they are." I said trying hard not to throw up by the thought of them.

"Why and how?" Rose said. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said driving to their mansion.

When we got there we noticed the other team standing there looking at the jar with discuss.

"Why aren't you guys getting the clue?" Sophie asked walking up next to them.

"Because… the clue is inside the jar." Cori said.

"I'm not getting it!" April yelled running out of the room.

"We're not ether!" everyone but Noah and Rose said backing up. They stared at each other for a while then looked at the jar.

"Can't we just break the jar?" Noah said. We nodded and she kicked the jar to the floor. Toe nails went everywhere. Rose kicked the note out of the nails and they put on gloves on.

"The clue says the hat is in the club down the street!" Noah and Rose said in unison.

"Well… let's go get it." Sophie said climbing out of the window. We all nodded and followed her.

After all the items were found we went back to Noah and Rose's house.

"The winner is…" I started.

** Cliffhanger! Hahaha sorry it took so long for this chapter. See that little button that says Review. Please click it and tell me what you think!**


	16. Sleepover part 2

I'm Updating! I do not own. On to the review replies.

Yougotburned: I know the toenails are so gross.

PrincessSailorSaturnStar: You just have to read to find out!

buddygirl1004: I do like putting sisters against each other and you know at least one of them is going to kiss a total stranger. Buddy I'm a girl and I'm not that mean only when I get mad and don't let my sister tell you that I'm mean because she lies (just kidding Emma).

(No P.O.V)

"Do we really have to do this?" Noah asked holding onto the door frame.

"Yeah, your team lost so get going and find some guy to kiss." Ana said pushing her.

"Fine you better hope it is not one of my enemies!" Noah yelled.

"Well that would leave… no one!" Ana yelled after Noah. Noah turned around and stuck her tongue out.

They walked down the road then they turned on different streets. Noah walked down the street. Then saw Brick coming down the road towards her then she saw Mark coming down behind them. She had a choice to make. She could either kiss the person who cheated on her or the most annoying guy in school. She decided and walked over to Brick and gave him a long and deep kiss. When they parted she looked over at Mark. His jaw was on the floor. He turned around and walked the other way. She left the speechless Brick in the middle of the road and went back to her house.

Cori was walking down the road that Mark was walking down. She looked at him then walked over to him and pecked him on the lips. She never did like Mark so she just left him there without saying another word walking back to Noah and Rose's house. Then she decided to turn around to just face him.

"Bye! Loser!" Cori said and turned back around.

Kami was running from a dog. When she ran straight into Zakk making them tumble to the ground. Kami knew she had to kiss him because he is the first guy she saw. She noticed she was on top of him and leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. When they parted Kami jumped off of him and ran all the way to the house.

Athena walked for about twenty minutes before she finally spotted a boy to kiss.

"Hey! I'm Athena." Athena said coming up to him.

"Hi I'm numbuh 74.239!" the boy with the orange hair and a science coat on said. Athena leaned in and gave him a Kiss.

"Bye!" She said running down the street to Noah and Rose's house.

(April's point of view)

Everyone was back at the house. "So did you guys pick a game?"

"Yeah, we are going to play Truth or Dare!" I said.

"That is the game we were going to pick!" Cori yelled. We walked down stairs to the den where we are going to sleep and set in a circle.

"So who should go first?" Sophie asked.

"I think you should Sophie." Ana said.

"Ok, Athena truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Athena said.

"Who did you kiss when you went out?"

"Numbuh 74.239!" Athena said blushing.

"Now it's your turn, Athena!" Kami said.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Athena said

"Dare!" Rose said smirking.

"I dare you to drink a two litter of root beer then eat a banana and you can't through up or you have to do another dare!" Athena said after. Rose got up and came back with the root beer and the banana.

"Noah and Kami did this at church last Christmas." Rose said then did the dare. "This is so gross!" Rose covered her mouth. I'm surprised she didn't through up.

"Ok, Kami truth or dare?" Rose said.

"Dare… duh." Kami said. Rose smiled.

"I dare you to go dye Olivia's hair back brown. Oh and take a digital picture of it." Rose said.

"That would be my pleaser!" Kami said and jumped up and snuck out the window.

"When do you think she will be back?" Ana said lying down.

"Soon I hope" Cori said.

About thirty minutes later Kami came back into the window. "Sorry it took so long I had to get the stuff. Here's the picture!" Kami said throwing me the camera.

"Oh so that's what she looks like with brown hair." Ana said.

"Yeah, it's my turn! Noah truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Fine um let me see… Are you really over Mark?" Kami asked.

"No! He will always have a place in my heart." Noah said looking at the ground. "April! Truth or dare?" Noah asked me.

"Um… truth!" I hesitated. Noah smiled.

"Who are you madly in love with?" Noah asked. I blushed.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out!" I said. They all glared at me but they can't do anything because I answered the question. "Ok Ana truth or dare?" Ana smirked.

"Dare!" Ana screamed. Noah and Rose shushed her.

"I dare you to take this Mayo and spell I love you on Riley Berenson yard!" Ana frown.

"Fine!" with that she hopped out the window.

She came back and we resumed the game.

"Sophie! Truth or dare?" Ana said looking at Sophie.

"Truth." Sophie said not sure which one to pick.

"If you have a crush. What is his name?" Ana said. Sophie thought for a minute. Before Sophie could answer the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kami said running up the stairs to the door. Then we all looked back at Sophie.

"Melt!" Sophie said.

"Go away!" we heard Kami yell then we heard a door slam. We all jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Kami! Who was it?" Noah asked the girl who was sitting in front of the door.

"That was…

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Ha-ha! Who do you think it is? Just tell me in a review!**


	17. talking!

**Yougotburned: I'm not mean! Emma! And thank you I'm glad you liked the chapter big sissy. :D **

**Buddygirl1004: Melt was the first person that came to my mind since he lived in Japan. **

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: you will just have to read this chapter to find out! :D**

**I don't own. D: **

**Chapter something that starts with a 1**

(Kami's point of view)

"Go away!" I yelled slamming the door and sliding down it into a seating position. I guess they heard me because all of them came running up the stairs.

"Kami! Who was it?" Noah asked me.

"That was… Zakk!" I hesitated.

"Why is he here?" Rose asked looking out the window.

"We sort of kissed earlier." I said fiddling with my thumbs.

"What!" they all yelled. There was another knock at the door. Noah pulled me off the ground and opened the door a crack.

"What?" Noah said. He looked at her then another figure showed up.

"I want to talk to Kami and he wants to talk to you." Zakk said pushing the door opened and walking in. he sat by me on the couch in the living room.

"Fine! Why don't you come in?" Noah said sarcastically to Zakk. Zakk rolled his eyes. Noah grabbed her black jacket and walked out the door to see what the boy wanted.

"Kami?" He said. I looked at him.

"What?" I said. he chuckled.

"The kiss?"

"What abou…" I was cut off by him pulling me into a long kiss. When we parted I looked up at him.

"Ok… well I will see you tomorrow Kami. I will have something special for my new girlfriend." Zakk winked at me and then walked out of the door.

(Noah's point of view)

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Let's walk to the park." He said and grabbed my hand. I blushed but it was really dark outside.

"Brick?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Noah?" Brick asked.

"Why are you taking me to the park?" I asked. He gave me a smile.

"I wanted to talk" Brick said. I smiled. When we got to the park we sat on a bench.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He was sitting right next to me so I scooted away a bit.

"The kiss you gave me!" He said scooting closer to me again.

"Oh yeah!" I said scooting more away from him but ended up falling off the bench to the cold hard ground.

"Are you ok?" Brick said helping me up.

"Yeah!" I took his hand and he pulled me off the ground. When he pulled me up our faces were just inches apart. He leaned in and kissed me. I stood there in shock then pushed him away.

"The kiss earlier was part of a bet. I'm still not over Mark!" I said turning around and running home.

I got home and sneaked back in. It was around one-thirty when I got back.

"Noah! What took you so long?" Ana asked with a smile on her face.

"She was probably having a make out session with Brick!" Rose said making kissing noises.

"No! He kissed me and I pushed him away. I'm going to sleep." I said walking over to where everyone else was asleep and laying down.

"Fine goodnight!" they said and went to sleep.

(Olivia's point of view)

"Mom! What's for breakfast?" I yelled from my room.

"A fruit smoothie like always!" my mom yelled back. I rolled my eyes and went into the bath room.

"Ah!" I yelled loud enough for people ten miles away could hear. I put my hand on my head to feel my brown hair. I ran down stairs and grabbed some hair dye that I got yesterday and it was still in the bag.

"You don't have time to dye your hair!" my mom said over the sound of the blender.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked.

"You have to go babysit your baby cousin and then you have a gift to buy for your sisters birthday party!"

"Ugh! I'm dying my hair!" I yelled and ran back up stairs.

"Do something honey!" my mom told my dad.

"Olivia! Listen to your mother!" my dad yelled. I ignored him and continued doing my hair.

(Ana's point of view)

I woke up and shook everyone awake. "Get up!" I yelled.

"Why did you wake me up?" April said.

"We're going to the mall!" I yelled. Everyone groaned but got up anyways.

"Let's just go and get it over with." Cori said walking away to get dressed.

** I'm sorry it's so short but they will be going to the mall next chapter. Please review. **


	18. Shopping and Olivia!

**Hey! I'm updating again. Well I hope you like this chapter! Please read and then review or review and then read! Whatever works for you lol**

**AprilShowers101****: I know it is wrong!**

**Yougotburned: yeah he just assumed that she was his girlfriend.**

**Buddygirl1004: here is your update! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter: 18 **

(Sophie's point of view)

Everyone went and got dressed. They all came back. Kami was wearing an oversized pink cameo jacket, black tank top, blue jean skirt, and pink cowgirl boots. Her long blond hair was pulled into a messy bun. Ana was wearing a nice red shirt, dark skinny jeans, brown cowgirl boots; her long red hair had a gold tiara on top and sunglasses that covered her eyes. Her gold crescent moon & star bracelet was place on her wrist. Cori was wearing white skinny, long spaghetti strap shirt; black ruffle skirt, white leggings and brown uggs with a lime green north face. Athena was wearing the same outfit I had on which was a red shirt with a white circle that has the word 'Bazinga' in yellow across the circle and has a jagged Blake line under the word with a blue ripped up shorts and black flip-flops. Noah changed her outfit she was wearing a blue shirt that the straps rapped around her neck; black skinny jeans and her boots. Rose was a pink tank top; black mini skirt and pink high tops.

"Are you ready to go?" Ana asked everyone.

"Yeah!"

"Wait where is April?" Kami pointed out.

"I'm right here!" April said coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing white shorts, a pink tank top, white flowy vest and white gladiator sandals and a green 'God's Will' bracelet that look like Kami's but Kami's is black with gold writing.

"Ok, let's go!" Cori yelled running up the stairs. Everyone followed after her. We pulled up to this big mall in Noah's car. We were stuffed in there since there in eight of us. The mall wasn't as big as the one in Japan but it was up there. We walked in and went straight to Bath and Body works to smell the lotion and body wash.

"My favorite is sweet pea!" Noah said taking in the aroma of the sweet pea.

"I like this one!" Cori said holding up a bottle of lotion I think it said raspberry or something along those lines. We all got a germ x and went to build a bear. I know the oldest in this group is sixteen and we are going to build a bear.

"Why are we going here?" Rose said before I could.

"We want a ice cream bear!" Noah and Kami yelled running in the store. Cori nodded in agreement and followed them. We were in that store for thirty minutes. Noah got a cookies and cream bear. Kami got a cheesecake bear, her favorite type of ice-cream. Cori got a wild berry bear. They had on outfits.

"Can we go to the candy store?" I asked. They all nodded. We got to the candy store. I ran in and accidently ran straight into someone. "I'm sorry!" I said and helped him up.

"It's fine; I'm Riley, Riley Poole." He said.

"I'm Sophie! It's nice to meet you!" I said.

"Wait till you get to know him." Cori said walking up behind me.

"Oh you're with them. Kami, Zakk is here but so is Olivia his girlfriend."

"Ok! Why would I care?" Kami asked.

"You're his other girlfriend aren't you?" Kami shook her head no.

"Oh and Noah, Brick wanted me to give this to you!" Brick said handing Noah a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Noah said taking the paper out of his hand.

"A letter. I've got to go bye Sophie!" Riley said walking away. Noah looked at it and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Bye!" I said. We got some candy and headed to an arcade in the mall. This mall has a lot of stores. When we walked in I guess they saw someone they didn't want to see because they pulled me and Athena behind a booth.

"What's going on?" Athena asked.

"That's Olivia and Zakk!" Ana whispered pointing at the two playing that one dance game.

"She doesn't know us so why are we hiding?" I asked they shrugged.

"Come on let's just play. What can they do?" Cori said getting up and walking out of the hiding spot. We followed her.

"Hey losers! Oh I see Cori is back and who are they?" Olivia said pointing at us.

"And I see your hair is a banana as usual." Cori said walking past her.

"What's this?" Olivia said trying to grab the piece of paper hanging out of Noah's pocket.

"Nothing! Hey did you get fatter if that is possible?" Noah said sticking the paper all the way in her pocket.

"Oh shut up and go take care of your ugly baby!" Olivia said. Noah got angry.

"I don't have a baby but I'm going to rearrange your face maybe it will look better than the train wreck it is now." Noah yelled trying to get Olivia but Cori and Kami held her arms back and Rose grabbed her feet.

"It's time to go!" Ana yelled April nodded and we left.

(No point of view)

When they carried Noah out. They didn't notice that the paper Riley gave her from Brick fell out and Olivia now has it!

**It's a little longer! I wonder what it says? I have to come up with something! Um… I got it. Review! :D Reviews make me update faster. Oh and people who need to update? UPDATE! lol**


	19. Bye!

**I don't own and I'm too lazy to do the review replies. Thank you for reviewing.**

(Olivia's point of view)

"Oh what is this?" I said picking up a piece of paper and reading it. "Ha! Rabakkah is going to love this." I said and walked out of the mall. Zakk followed me.

"Rabakkah!" I yelled banging on her door. She answered the door wearing her pajamas.

"What? I'm trying to sleep!" She said then saw it was me. "Oh sorry Olivia. Do you need anything?" Rabakkah asked letting me in.

"Yeah! Here read this." I said handing her the letter. It read:

Noah!

Roses are red, Violets are blue

But the most beautiful blue is on you!

PS. Meet me tonight at the place where we had are second kiss.

-Brick

"I'm going to kill her!" She yelled. "I'll be back." Rabakkah said running up the stairs. When she came down she was dressed. "Let's go" we walked out the door and to my car.

(Athena's point of view)

"We've got to go to the airport now." Cori yelled running down the stairs.

"Why?" Ana asked.

"It's Sunday and if we miss school Mrs. Chow would freak!" I said getting my suitcase packed.

"Kuki said she wants to say goodbye! So can we stop at the tree house?" Kami said jumping over the couch and sitting down.

"Kami, that is how you were not allowed to be around couches for a week!" Noah said. Sophie and I laughed.

"I just was jumping over the couch and you got in my way. I didn't know if I did that you would break your arm!" Kami yelled.

"I was sitting on the couch you jumped on me!" Noah yelled Cori and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah!" Kami said.

"Let's go!" Sophie yelled. "We've got a plane to catch." She said picking up her suitcase.

"Yeah! Come on we've got to go see Kuki too!" Cori said getting all her stuff and walking up the stairs.

We got in the car and drove to the tree house. It was on our way to the airport so why not stop there.

"Kuki!" Noah yelled walking in the door. Kuki walked into the room followed by Wally.

"Are you guys leaving?" They nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Sophie said.

"Well bye!" Kuki said and gave us a hug. Kuki used to go to Japan to this school that teaches culture during the summer so we know her. "Wait! How's Morgan and Buddy?" Kuki asked. I looked at Sophie and she began to talk.

"Fighting as usual." Kuki giggled.

"Why didn't they come?" Wally asked.

"They had consoling to go to." I said. He nodded.

"We have to go our plane takes off in… ten minutes!" Cori yelled. We all ran out of the tree house and to the car.

"Drive fast!" I yelled. Noah smiled and took off. We got there with five minutes to spear. Noah drove very fast that I was glad to get out of the car.

"Do you even have your driver's listens?" Sophie asked while we were running to the gate.

"I've got a learners permit!" Noah said.

"We could have died!" I said to my sister. We reached the gate as they were about to close it. We showed them our tickets and they let us on. We gave everyone a hug and said goodbye. We got on the plane.

"It's going to be a long ride to Japan." Sophie said buckling up. I nodded. Cori was asleep already.

"Cori can fall asleep fast." I said pulling out a book and starting to read.

(Ana's point of view)

"Who's up for pizza?" Kami asked. April and I laughed. "What? I want some." She said.

"I am!" Noah yelled jumping on Rose's back. "I'm tired carry me." Noah said. Rose rolled her eyes and dropped her.

"No!" Rose said. Noah laughed.

"Let's go eat!" April said. We followed her and went to Papa Morfies (I think that is how you spell it if not oh well). We got meat lovers pizza pie. That is where they put one pizza crust then put everything in it then put another pizza crust on top and put more topping on it.

"I love this kind of pizza!" Rose said. Kami nodded.

"Me too!" April and I said. Noah nodded.

We sat down at a booth. They cooked the pizza for us because we bribed the cook with a twenty. You usually have to go home and cook it but who wants to do that. The pizza got to our table and we started eating.

"You know who woke me up this morning? I would have slept in." Ana said. We shrugged.

"Who or What woke you up?" I asked after swallowing.

"Sophie! Noah's sweet little puppy was liking my face this morning." We all laughed.

"Sorry! She's just a puppy." Noah said through laughs.

"I know! She is so cute so is Boomer!" Ana said. They talked back and forth until Noah just stopped talking and checked her pockets.

"It's gone!" She said.

"What's gone?" Kami asked.

"The note from Brick!" She said.

"It's probably at your house. It's getting late we have school tomorrow!" I said. they nodded and got up and walked out. Noah dropped us all off at our houses. I went to sleep.

**I know it's short and not that good but I felt like updating. Now for a quote "You will never be as pretty as your sister Jane but you look well!" - The pride and the prejudice. (The mom said that! :D)**


	20. pink ink

**It's been a while since I last updated this story so here you go! :D**

**Yougotburned: Yeah, I'm going to work on that. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Buddygirl1004: Here's your update!**

**I do… not own KND sadly. **

(Noah's point of view)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groan and hit the off button. I sat up and slipped my slippers on. I walked down stairs.

"Good morning." My mom cheered from the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked walking over to my laptop and pulling up my email.

"Cinnamon toast, it'll be done soon." My mom said happily.

"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" I asked. Rose came down the stairs as I said that. She was dressed and humming.

"It runs in the family!" Rose said jumping the last step.

"I was asking mom." I said.

"Rose is right it does run in the family. My mom was always happy in the morning so was my dad." My mom said coming into the living room with two plates of cinnamon toast. She handed us the plate and sat down next to me drinking her breakfast.

"Then why am I not cheerful in the morning?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You got that from your dad." She whispered. I got up and started walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said before running up the stairs.

(Rabakkah's point of view)

"So It'll work?" I asked Riley. He rolled his eyes.

"That is the third time you asked me that, yes it will work." He said went behind a wall for a perfect view.

"Ok, I can't wait till she gets here." I said with a smirk.

(Hoagie's point of view)

I woke up with ten minutes to get ready for school. I jumped up and pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I ran to the mirror and decided it was a hat day. I put it on and grabbed my goggles and shoes and ran out the door. I was in front of the school when I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground with a thud. I got off the ground and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry." I said. She laughed.

"It's fine Hoagie." She laughed.

"Do I know you?" I said doing our joke sometime we fake that we don't know each other but on rare occasions. She rolled her eyes and played along.

"No! I'm Noah by the way." Noah said. I rolled my eyes and pulled her to the door.

"We're late." I said. She nodded and ran in front of me. I followed her. Our lookers are by each other. I opened my locker and grabbed my books. Noah opened her locker and pink ink sprayed out of it all over her. A note fell out of her locker but she was half way down the hall. I closed my locker and picked up the note. I ran after her and got to the bathrooms. I knocked on the door.

"Noah?" I said. She came to the door and opened it. "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah!" She sniffed.

"This fell out your locker." I said handing it to her. She opened it.

(Noah's point of view)

Hoagie handed me a note and I opened it. It read:

Dear Loser:

Did you like the pink ink? I hope you did I worked hard on it. Anyways you better think twice before you **try** to take other peoples boyfriends.

P.s. see you in homeroom.

Love lots:

Rabakkah!

I finished the note and my eyes grew with fire. I grumbled up the piece of paper. I went back into the bathroom and washed the ink off my face and the little that was in my hair. I looked at my outfit and shrugged. It didn't look that bad. I ran to my homeroom class. I opened the door, my teacher looked at me.

"They need Rabakkah in the office. They asked me to take her." I lied. the teacher nodded and Rabakkah got up and looked at Olivia who shrugged. I smirked. She walked out the door and I pulled her outside and across the street.

"Why are we coming here?" Rabakkah asked. I laughed.

"So I can beat you up and the school can't do anything because we're not on school property." I said and punched her. She put her hand on her face then punched me back. I tackled her to the ground and punched her again.

"Why do you want to beat me up?" Rabakkah asked and kicked me off her.

"Do you see my shirt?" I said and punched her again.

"Well, you shouldn't have messed with my boyfriend." She yelled. I looked at her and got up and brushed myself off.

"I kissed him on a dare. You need to get a hold of your boyfriend because he kissed me again in the park and being nice about it I pushed him away. Do you want to know why?" I yelled.

"I guess." She said sitting in the grass.

"We used to be friends. I'll never do that even if you did spread a rumor that I was pregnant, made out with my boyfriend and made my locker splatter me in pink paint. I still wouldn't do that to you. I might kick your butt but I'm not a cheat." I said and started walking across the street to get back to class but when I got back in the school doors homeroom was over.

"Hey!" Ana and April cheered down the hallway. I waved to them.

"Hey… were is Kami?" I asked noticing my blond hair friend wasn't with them.

"She's…." When she was saying that Kami came out of her second hour class running down the hallway and straight to the bathroom. "Right there." Ana said smiling. We walked to the bathroom and looked at Kami.

"What's wrong?" April asked.

"It's dissection day." Kami yelled.

"What are we dissecting? I asked.

"A cow tongue." We all went into a stall and through up.

"Who wants to ditch?" Rose asked. I was startled by her voice. I had no idea she was there.

"Yeah!" We all said and walked out the school to my place.

**I hope you liked it! :D tell me in a review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I'm going to start rapping up this story! It should have1-3 chapters left so months have gone by. **

(Rose' point of view)

Rosalinda Marie Heart, you get your butt down here!" I heard my mom scream from down the stairs. I cringed at the loud noise. I had a huge head ach from being yelled at and lectured to by the Japanese teacher. I got off my bed and walked down the stairs to see my mom. She was angry I could tell because her face was red and I could have sworn I saw steam pouring out of her ears.

"Yes?" I said sitting on the couch and putting my feet that were covered by pink fussy socks on the coffee table. My mom through a piece of paper on the table, I picked it up. It was my report card.

"You failed Japanese!" My mom yelled. Noah walked in the door and started to walk out again. "Good job on your report card, Noah." She said and turned back to me as Noah ran out the door.

"You are grounded until you get you last report card next year." My mom said walking to the kitchen. I followed after her. Why? I have no clue.

"But mom…" I started but she cut me off.

"No buts. You better be glad that Japanese isn't one of the subjects that you have to pass or you won't go to the next grade." With that she got a water bottle out of the refrigerator and walked to the exercise room.

"Ugh!" I yelled running up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and turned my iPod that was on its holder up loud then climbed out the window and down the drain pipe. Hey what can I say I'm a pro at it? I saw Noah walking down the sidewalk heading towards the huge tree house. I ran up to her. "Hey!" I said when I reached her. She looked at me then back to the front of her.

"Hey, did you get grounded?" I nodded.

"Yeah till the end of next year." She looked up at the sky and started to run but stopped when she reached the corner.

"Well…are you coming?" I smiled and ran after her.

(Wally's point of view)

'Player two wins' The TV flashed over and over again. I looked to my side and saw Kuki doing a victory dance. She beat me for the fourth time in a row. I smiled.

"I won again." She sang happily.

"I want to play someone I can beat, Hoagie!" I yelled but I got no reply.

"Hoagie went somewhere." Kuki informed me. Just then Noah and Rose walked through the door. I smirked.

"Noah, Wanna play?" I asked. She nodded and sat down. This is going to be easy I beat her before. 'Player one wins' "In your face! Haha!" I yelled. Her smile turned to a frown and then to anger.

"Sit down I'm doing this for real now!" She yelled and pulled me to the ground. I shrugged and picked up the remote. 'Player two wins' she smiled and got up. I sat there shocked then looked at her.

"I want a rematch!" I yelled standing on the couch.

"Sorry going to have to take a rain check, we have stuff to do." She said grabbing Kuki's and Rose's hand and dragging them to her room.

(Kuki's point of view)

We are sitting on Noah's bed in a circle waiting for Kami, April and Ana to come. They ran through the doors a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"I'm grounded." Rose said.

"What else is new, can't you go without getting in trouble." Kami asked.

"That's not how I roll." We all laughed and they sat down.

"Noah don't send a 911 if it's not important." April said. She shrugged and snuggled up to her biggest stuffed animal. It was an elephant.

"How did you get a life sized baby elephant stuffed animals?" I asked.

"I know people." Everyone giggled.

"Do you think Wally likes me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes!" Was heard as Noah's door/curtain feel to the ground with someone got in side of it. I ran over there and unwrapped the curtain. It was Wally. He lifted his head and pulled me into a kiss, I pushed away.

"Sorry." He said sadly.

"Don't be." I said and attacked him with a kiss.

"Finally!" Some of them yelled. The others just cheered. When we pulled apart they were gone. I shrugged it off and kissed him again.


	22. the last chapter!

**Ok so I'm running out of ideas for this story so…this is the last chapter. I really hope you liked this story and I hope that you like this chapter. I do NOT own KND if I did there would be way more 2/5 episodes and more 3/4 episodes and more of all my favorite couples! **

(April's point of view)

I walked into school on the last day about twenty minutes late. I shrugged it off and looked next to me to my soul sister Ana. I smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the last day of school." My smile turned to a frown as soon as I saw that banana hair turn the corner and smell her awful perfume it smells like vomit gross. She was with her clones, they were walking right behind her.

"Hey, bubbles! I'm going to miss you over the summer. Oh I didn't see you there Lana." She said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled the same time Ana yelled "It's Ana!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Oh tell Noah that i feel bad for her. She has to stay home and take care of the baby during the summer." Before I could say anything she was already gone.

"Ugh! I hate her." I yelled opening my locker then slamming it.

"Miss, Dickson, Detention with me after school." The meanest teacher in the school yelled. Her name is Mrs. Pain.

"Yes ma'am!" I said rolling my eyes. She went back into the class room and I turned to Ana. "I'm not going it's the last day of school for crying out loud." We back down the hallway but got ran into by a running Kami.

"Sorry." She said putting her shoe on which made her look like an idiot standing there jumping up and down. "I forgot to set my alarm clock last night." I laughed.

"Well at least you didn't get detention on the last day of school." I said. She laughed.

"We better get to class." Ana said. I looked at my watch. It read 9:10am. I nodded and we walked to our first class. We snuck in and sat down. The best thing about this class is that you can miss all but ten minutes of it and he wouldn't know, because of two reasons. One he can't hear out of his right ear, and two he checks attendants at the end of class.

Break…

Its lunch time and I walked in and sat at the table by Noah, Rose, Kuki, Wally, Kami, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Nigel, and Ana.

"What are we going to do over the summer?" Wally asked with a mouth full of his ham sandwich.

"Nothing, I will be at home cleaning all summer, Stupid Mrs. Pain." Rose said playing in her salad.

"Did she fail you?" I asked.

"Yeah, now I'm grounded until I get a passing grade in Japanese at the end of the year next year." Rose said in disgust.

"Mrs. Pain isn't that bad." Noah said. Everyone laughed.

"You only say that because she likes you, heck every teacher likes you." Hoagie snorted.

"No they don't" She said in defense.

"Yeah right, you can't even get in trouble." Wally said. She gave him a death glare and stood up walking over to the principle. We followed her. She walked up and kicked him in the shin. His face filled with anger but went back to normal when he saw who it was.

"Watch out where you're going ok. You don't want to trip over someone's leg like you just did." He said and walked away.

"What the smurf?" Noah said and walked back to us. "Did you just see what just happened, I mean I kicked him and I still didn't get into trouble? That is going to change next year." With that she grabbed her tray and walked away but turned around and said something. "He talks to me like I'm five do that count?" We shook our heads no and she stormed out of the cafeteria. We all laughed getting up and followed her. When the bell rang I ran to class.

Break…

(Kuki's point of view)

"Mom!" I yelled walking into the house. She came from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"I have something to tell you." She sang happily and motioning me to the kitchen. I went in and sat at the table.

"Yeah?" I asked when she sat down.

"Your father and I thought it would be good for you to go back to that culture school in Japan for the summer but you only have to go to the school for two weeks." I smiled. I missed my friends from Japan but then frown because I then thought of Wally. It's our first summer as a couple.

"Oh…" I said.

"That's not even the best part. You can invite anyone you want to!" I jump out of my chair and ran out of the house yelling.

"Thank you!" I said as I slammed the door. I ran all the way to the tree house. When I got there I plopped down on the couch by Wally.

"Guess what!" I said excitedly. He looked at me.

"What?"

"We're going to Japan and we can invite who ever we want!" I yelled jumping up and down on the couch.

"That's awesome!" He said excited too.

"Yeah who should we invite?" Hoagie said.

"Well let's see or sector of course, which means Noah, Rose, Nigel and Abby. Ana, April, and much more." I said.

"Let's get planning then." Abby said walking into the room.

…**The End…**

**I hope you liked it! Well bye**

** ~Kim**


End file.
